Hogwart's ABC's
by catatonic.duplation
Summary: Some alpha bet themed shorts. IE- A apple. First one to review and guess each letter's word correctly gets a free HP fanfic! Yaoi only because Het and I really don't get along well. Rated M for safety...
1. Letters A To Y

A

Juices flowed into his mouth- sweet and succulent. The flesh of it bitter, tart. He felt as if his mouth was aflame with a new taste that was unbearably addictive. This epiphany of taste is what Draco watched Harry undergo from across the great hall. Harry- a first year at Hogwarts, had just tasted his first green apple.

B

"I am sad that you aren't in Slytherin, alright so bugger off!" the blonde shrieked in held in pain, his eyes downcast.

"I almost was. The sorting hat had a hard time…" the ebony haired boy responded evenly, obviously not to happy either.

"It's because the weasels were near you. They rub off on everyone…" the blonde frowned, clearly displeased with it all.

"It's because that's where my father was." The companion replied evenly.

"… Not your real father…" The blonde muttered evenly.

"I know. But what's done is what's done."

"Call me that again… I want to hear it!" the blonde whined, needing some sort of proof that the ebony haired one wouldn't abandon him.

"Draco, you already know that a wolf mates for life."

"I know. I want to hear it, Harry. Aside from the inner beast you inherited from your real father, I want to hear it." Draco said, mind made up.

"Alright, my Beloved." Harry smiled, kissing Draco lightly upon the lips.

Blushing almost happily, Draco sighed. "At eleven we already seem like a married couple…"

C

Big, silver grey eyes stared up at him curiously, ears twitching slightly. Clothed in only an oversized shirt and small shorts, the tail from above it's rump swished happily as he scratched behind its ears. Purring began to foMr at the felines throat, a blush spreading across it's face and the feline rubbed itself into his lap, straddling him. An unread note nearby fell to the ground and he picked it up and one over-ed it. And that's when Harry James Potter realized how much he loved Luna.

'_Harry, I hope you don't mind too terribly, but it seems by your recent pornographic collection- I found by mistake, you have a terrible case of the Nekokawaiitons. My solution was to give you your needed does of said problem, and have you on your way. Don't worry, he will not remember it. It will wear off two days from now when he awakens from sleep._

_Have fun! :)_

_-Luna'_

The now part cat Draco nipped at Harry's ear and whispered one of the only phrases it knew. "Can we play now, nyaa?"

God, Harry did love cats.

D

"What's the matter `Mione?"

"I've never seen one before!"

"It's so big!"

"Oh you gits can honestly say you've never seen a real Giant Salamander before?"

"Shut it, Malfoy! Only you would have a lizard as a guard dog!"

"Ron, do not talk to Draco like that. Sorry babe."

"It's alright love but if you call me that ridiculous pet name again I will cut out your tongue and fuck myself with it, Harry."

"EW!"

"Draco that was quite disturbing!"

"Sorry `Mione, kinda my fault. I denied him a lot this week."

"And for what, the Q-Cup finals?"

"Draaaaaccooooo…."

"*sigh* Whatever. If you aren't in bed with me, both of us naked with your d-"

"DRACO!"

"Yes, Granger?"

"Do not say that word in front of me!"

"What dick? I happen to enjoy that word, and want one desperately up my arse at the moment so if you two could so kindly Floo out of here I can finally get a nice piece of Harry, called a dick, into myself for the first time in almost a week..."

"…. *flabberghasted*"

"I think I'm going to be sick. Come on `Mione."

"That was harsh, Draco. Bye Ron! Bye `Mione!"

"Sex. Now."

"Alright alright…"

E

They always met, no matter how far apart. From across the room they would link for minutes, minutes that seemed like eons. There was no other thing each boy looked forward to in the great hall. Only for dominating emerald green to crash, collide sensually in every manner with submissive silver grey. Dancing with each other across the tables, each one brightening at the contact with the other. Feeling conveyed only in that depth each hid. Desperately they'd slide against each other, taking turns moving up and down the other. Then a few minutes of just being lost in the other. They caught a hold of each other and never did anything in those few moments get in the way. Grey to Green. Iris to Iris.

Eye to Eye.

F

"YOU BLOODY PRAT! GET OFFA HARRY!"

Another lovely morning already, great.

"Ron, how did you break the wards?" The chest above me hummed deeply with the vibration of speech, sending chills down my spine.

"Easy, `Mione did it."

"Remind me to hex the mu- girl." I groaned, catching myself for Harry's sake. He ran his hand down my back and gave my bullocks and approving squeeze. I looked up into his smile and almost got lost, almost.

"Harry, please tell me you are under a spell! That's Malfoy your naked and having funtime with!"

"Ron, I will fuck my boyfriend whenever the fuck I want now get out of my fucking business before I tell `Mione you jack off to pictures of Theo." Harry was truly annoyed.

"Oh, after that can I tell Theo?" I added in, leaning up to kiss Harry.

"Mhm." He mumbled into the kiss, lightly pulling on the hair at the nape of my neck that made my skin crawl in an oh-so-delicious way. I moaned slightly, and the weasel looked sick.

"Bye!" the red-headed pesk flew off faster that the Snitch.

"Thank you for fucking off!" I called after him.

"We really do like that word, don't we?" Harry pointed out.

"Yes, we love to do that word too." I winked.

Gotta love a good fuck.

G

"Now, tell me why I should not kill you?" Harry stood tall, tapping his foot in anger and glaring down at his lover.

"Because love, I didn't do anything wrong!" Draco pleaded, kissing his lovers neck, all he could reach at his new height, lightly.

"No, you just got an awful idea, didn't you?" Harry groaned. He was god forsakenly tired of the press following them around like flies because Harry had married Draco. Not even the honeymoon, today, did they leave them alone. Draco oh so kindly released what country they were hiding in- Japan. Then, the press merely tracked them down.

Not the right kind of groaning, Draco decided. He leaned up again, this time biting his lovers Adam's apple lightly. Harry groaned, and this time it was the right kind of groan.

"Draco…" he groaned again, this time in warning.

"Come on, let's go break in the new bed in our new vacation house…" Draco grinned.

"Yes, let's." Harry smirked.

An hour later, all the reporters outside the house could hear was a very effeminate voice of Draco Malfoy screaming out repeatedly in pleasure.

"Gods! YES GODS! PLEASE HARRY GODS IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! OH GODS!~"

Over and over again.

H

That name rolled of his tongue so easy. It tasted of the finest wine of France, no, it tasted like the ambrosia of the gods themselves. He could whisper that name all day in hopes that the owner would appear. He could mewl it as his hands did such naughty things to himself, as if the name would bring the owner. He could curse that name all day, if only to get a rile out of its owner. That name that merely being said could lift his spirits. His supposed nemesis. His supposed rival. But truly the name of the only one Draco Malfoy really wanted to be held by.

Harry. Harry Potter.

I

The summer heat was scorching, and most people had retreated indoors. Harry had done the same. He mused to himself that Draco must be napping at this time, as he usually does. He walked down the hallway to take a peek at his lover, only to hear the sound of gasps, ragged breath, and mewling. Curiously he opened the door a crack, going unnoticed.

Laying in the middle of their bed, Draco dragged it down his chest and stomach slowly, circling each nipple with it. Goosebumps spread across his pale skin, as he continued to torture himself his arousal only grew more and more.

Harry watched on, his glasses beginning to fog a bit from the arousing scene in front of him. Draco slipped the ice cube further and further, until he slipped it finally into his entrance, moaning loudly. But it wasn't enough apparently and Draco slipped the ice out, pulling out a cold-soaked toy Harry had bought him for when they were apart.

Harry guess Draco forgot he was home. So Harry stepped in the door, leaning against the doorframe and he smirked, calling to Draco.

"Need some help?"

Draco only gasped and nodded.

Who knew Draco was so kinky, anyways.

I mean, come on? Ice?

J

Draco walked through the school with a muggle invention blaring in his ears. An IPod, it was called. So he openly admitted yesterday that not all muggles were complete plebian-minded and are worth some accreditations. He was bobbing his head to some unknown beat, but by the way his hair bounced and the look on his face, it was clear he was in his own world.

Professor McGonagall was not pleased with the new toy and tapped Draco on the shoulders. After a few minutes of steady arguing, the Professor blushed and silently walked away. Harry could no longer take the curiosity and walked over to his boyfriend, pinning him to the wall and yanked off the headphones.

"What made McGonagall blush like that?"

"The name of the band I am listening to." He replied, kissing Harry.

"That would be?"

"JackOffJill."

All Harry could do was laugh and kiss his boyfriend, forgetting all the fangirls nearby with cameras.

K

"But Harry!" Draco whined sufficiently.

"No, no buts, we are not getting a kitten and that is final." Harry tugged on his boyfriends waist, ready to get away from the pet store.

"But Harry, baby! He's so cute and innocent and I mean, look at him! Why can't we?"

"Because…" Harry mumbled off, smirking, just to piss Draco off. He was so adorable that way, easy to rile up in another way after being mad.

"Why?" Draco questioned again, more fiercely.

Harry smirked, making Draco blush a little as Harry pulled Draco close, and whispered sensually into his ear, "I already have a very cute kitten to keep pleased, why need another? I already have my Kitten."

Having sufficiently silenced Draco with that, and seeing the full fledged blush upon his face, Harry decided it was time to go home and play with his Kitten.

L

That beautiful sound, so rare, yet so adorable- sounding of chimes and bells. How he craved for that wondrous rare sound. The mere thought of it sent a smile straight to his face. Truly he would see it. It was a beautiful sight as well. Eyes closed peacefully, mouth open wide, and a slight gleeful blush spread across flawless pale flesh- it was quite a sight indeed. The joyous noise spreading through the commons. The sight Harry wished to see that day of April first.

The sight of Draco Malfoy laughing.

M

A Malfoy never bottoms.

A Malfoy never sleeps with another man.

A Malfoy never sleeps with his enemy.

A Malfoy never rides said enemy man in such a whorish fasion.

Then Draco must not be a Malfoy, because he was definitely riding Potter so hard he was sure he'd be sore in the morning.

To hell with the Malfoy standards.

N

By no means were they the average couple. Not even on the gay side of the Wizarding world, were they normal. For such a stark contrast as they were, surely it was sin. The Boy Who Lived and The Living Son Of A Dead Death Eater, who would think? But no, no matter how odd, they loved each other too much to let pesky things like The Daily Profit get in their way, because by no means were they normal.

Who needs normal anyways?

O

Draco thought he was going to melt and bubble over into air. Harry, Harry was too good at what he is doing. Rough lips should not be able to do such a delicate job. His body wanted to melt and yet he didn't want Harry to stop. In fact if he did stop, Draco was going to cut his balls off and mount them in the Great Hall.

In the utopia like seclusion of the Perfects Bathroom, Draco Malfoy was receiving the best oral he's ever had, given, and will ever experience ever again.

God he loved Potter's mouth.

And the oral it brings.

P

Harry didn't know who he was anymore. Sirius was his real dad? Is that why he can turn into a canine too [Sirius would be so proud]. It explains a lot. Like why Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin like Sirius.

So, Harry was a Black.

Not a Potter?

Q

The wind flew through his hair as he soared through the game. This was his joy, his passion. They both shared this passion, both enjoying the thrill it brought.

This was their game.

Quidditch.

R

"Well, Harry darling, quite frankly, we could just pay them off our backs." Draco suggested, rubbing Harry's shoulders lightly. The press had been stalking Harry lately, trying to find out more about Draco and his pregnancy. Gods bless the wizarding world and their charms. Sadly, those same charms bring such attention to the Golden Boy and his lover.

"How could you in your right mind waste your money on something so worthless as the press?"

"Harry, darling, it's for the children!" Draco cried indignantly, placing both hands suddenly atop his rounding belly.

"I understand that, but Dray, where are we to get the money?" Harry asked in a soothing, apologetic voice pulling Draco into his lap to rest his large hands atop his lovers.

"Darling, do you forget, I'm a Malfoy, a pureblood."

"So?"

"So I'm filthy bloody rich, love."

"Oh right." Harry responded dumbly.

S

Locking lips in the library might not have been the best idea, they both now realized. Snape tapped his foot in utter anger, the noise seeping through the silent hallway. Draco looked as if he could just die and dissolve into dust to fly away in the wind. Harry, bolder, stared Snape down as if he was the one in the wrong.

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking snogging in the library? Did you think you would not get caught?" Snape hissed in an anger filled fit.

"No…" Draco said.

"We just thought nobody would be bloody ignorant enough to interrupt us. Now, if you do not mind, Professor, I would like to get back to that now." Harry smirked definitely.

Draco looked horror filled and Snape smiled nastily. "I'm proud Draco, you've found a real piece of work."

"Now then… Where were we…" Harry smirked again, pulling Draco into an affectionate, rough kiss.

T

Truth. It does sting, like a thousand small cuts against the same area of flesh. Burns like the hottest lava in a Pompeii. But it is the truth. The only real answer to a question. It is the Alpha and the Omega. The beginning and the end. The first, final, and last.

"Ask me again, Potter."

"What?"

"Ask me again and I will tell you the truth."

"I am in love with you. Will you have me?"

U

Heavy rained poured down like the tears of thousands of innocents. Truth be told, it was not pleasant. Draco stayed inside the Leaky Caldron, sufficiently concerned for his new books. Having sought shelter in the store, he checked the damage of the soaked books. He cast a quick drying charm and the deed was done. Now how was he to get home?

"Need away home? I know you can't apparate from anywhere here anywhere else and back and the floo network is bonkers today." A pleasantly deep voice asked. When Draco turned he found Potter, holding a clear plastic rod.

"And how Potter do you expect to get through the rain?" He muttered angrily, "Without me ruining all my new books?"

"With my umbrella, Malfoy," He hummed pleasantly, "It's rather large."

"I- oh alright. But if any of these books are damaged I'll have your head!" He promised, half heartedly.

"Let's go." Potter smiled, gathering up part of Draco's books, placing them in his bag and opening the door, and his umbrella.

Draco stepped next to him, and nearly slipped, had Harry not one handedly caught him. Draco blushed profusely at the nearness. But said nothing. In fact, he leaned closer to the Chosen One, basking in his warmth.

"Cold?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Mhm…" Draco nodded dreamily, caught up in Harry's warmth. 'Since when was Potter to be called Harry?' He mused. It mattered not.

Harry walked Draco all the way to his destination, and before Harry turned to leave, he kissed Draco, right between the ears.

"H-harry!" Draco squeaked, not realizing the name he'd said.

"I'll pick you up Friday at 7. Wear something cute." Harry winked and turned away. "See you then Draco."

"Okay. Goodbye Harry." Draco agreed blushing a deep, velvety blush. Merlin bless that boys umbrella.

V

Vasai, India. That's where we currently are, relaxing in a hidden castle that Lupin owned. We decided to hide away from the press for a while, our new announcement of Draco's child having drove us around the country seeking safety. We found in it this quaint town.

"Harry?" Draco called, wobbling down the hall, round with twins.

"Yes love."

"Come feel, they have kicked a lot today." He smiled softly to me and I could not help but listen, coming to him, helping him into a cushioned Indian seat, and lifting his shirt, placing a kiss upon his stomach.

"They will give us hell…" I murmured. It was true, a child of mine and his will only cause trouble.

A good feeling spread through the atmosphere. Incense burning in the background, filling the room with the smell of the country. Truly, this place brought out beauty in everything.

W

"Harry!" Draco called to me, waddling in his full size.

"Yes, love?" I walked slowly over to where he stood, in front of a brightly lit window. His features practically glowed. Eight months pregnant, he stilled had the smoothest, softest skin I ever recall touching. Still had quirky bright, and cunningly fast stormy grey eyes. Still had luxuriously soft light golden hair, which now reaches his shoulders because he wasn't allowed to cut it while pregnant [some jazz about it disrupting the flow of magic]. He was truly beautiful. And he was mine to hold for eternity… I stroked my ring thoughtfully as I came, before rapping my arm about his waist.

"It's winter." He pointed out, and he was right. Snow slowly descended from the sky, white angels dancing with each other against a grey promising more. Old summer trees withered until the next season were surrounded by the striving and strong evergreens which rose high above the others. Deer pranced nearby in the forest. A family of rabbits entered their burrow for the season. A flock of birds flying south flew over head. All was calm. I placed a gentle hand over my love's swollen belly. Swollen with my child…

"Yes, love. It is winter."

X

"GODAMNIT STAY DEAD!" an angry voice called from my living room. I sighed, walking in to see my husband furiously pounding at a PlayStation remote. Muggles and their inventions.

"What in the name of Merlin is your displeasure, darling?" I questioned, standing behind him and I wrapped my arms about his neck.

"This game is really pissing me off!" He cursed again, setting the remote down gently, and then punching the couch he groaned. I placed a kiss atop his head.

"Kingdom Hearts?" I asked.

"Two. And I'm on the last boss. He won't stay dead!" He cursed.

"I beat him on difficult last week." I noted lightly.

"Are we talking the same game, Draco, love?" he looked to me eyebrows raised. I released him to walk around the front of the couch, kissing him lightly and then pausing his game, I grinned and replied.

"Xenoheart?"

He sighed.

"Xenoheart."

Y

I miss his touch. His kind kisses to my swollen belly. It's all a lie, Harry. Can't you see that? I never touched anyone but you, was never touched by anyone but you. You know Ginny Weasley hates me! But now she has you. I could die I suppose. That could fix everything, right? Because I feel like I am going to die. This burning feeling in my chest, the longing for you to be near to me.

It's going to kill me, isn't it. This yearning….

Z


	2. The Letter Z: Zombie

Sorry for not including Z in the last chapter, but sadly my mind was not being nice to my general brain, so I could not think of anything but Zoo. -_- As I was saying, here is Z.

Z-

I watched as he painted his face paling the sun-kissed flesh below. He smeared and smeared until it appeared smooth to the sight. Deathly pale, he smeared the red around his lips, eyes darkened by black. He applied the saliva proof make-up to his teeth, grinning his newly sharpened rows. Dripping blood further, he drew it down his chin and neck, and over his torn, ripped, and burned clothing,

"Harry is this necessary?" I asked him from the doorway, my own alabaster skin barely covered with make-up, fake fangs in place.

"We can't all be Louis de Point du Lac, Draco dear." He added a wax-blood 'bite' to his neck.

"But a zombie, Harry? I offered you to be Lestat!" I whined loudly at my nearly-naked-in-a-grotesque-way lover.

"Draco, fishnet isn't my thing!" He complained.

"But a zombie is!"

"Draaacccooooooooo," he groaned, "I waaannnttt youuuurrr flessshhhhhhhh."

"You say that every night, Harry." I raised my eyebrow.

"See, a zombie is perfect."

~END~


	3. animelvr23's Request!

And the fluff chapter for the first reviewer! Pen name is animelvr23. She requested Harry X Draco FLUFF ONLY. So as you could imagine, I'm quite worried as to how this is going to turn out -_-'

Let's hope well?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

This is so stupid. I didn't even want to be here. But of course Blaise had to come to Potter's Christmas party. I glared holes into Blaise's back, for the outfit he made me wear. Tight dragon hide leather pants combined with a button up long sleeve shirt, deep green of course. I smiled, he wore loose black jeans and a button up silver long sleeve shirt. He was such an ass for this.

"Stop thinking how much of an ass I am~" He grinned and I punched him in the arm.

"Ass!" I frowned.

"Dear, please be happy! I brought you here so you could creep on Harry." He grinned as I fumed and blushed.

"Not creeping, just admiring from a distance." I murmured, face a nice pink not due to the cold air.

"Whatever Princess Charming."

"Sod off you poof." We giggled. Gays will be gays. Oh yes, we are both raging homosexuals. Whatever. The world can go die.

I shuddered as we entered his home, our coats were removed and we were greeted by Harry.

"Well Hello Zambini, Malfoy, welcome!" he grinned.

"Just Blaise and Draco for tonight mate, we're not in school." He smiled and Harry nodded.

"He-hello..." I mumbled.

"Blaise, I believe there are single boys in the corner by the hearth..." Harry grinned and it was hot.

"See yah Dra!" he called to me and I nodded.

"You look uncomfortable, here, let's go see the library maybe? I'll get us some drinks and show you the potions section..." he smirked as my eyes lit up.

"Library?" I looked to him with hope.

"Yes, come on..." he took me by the arm, grabbed two drinks of cider, and led me up the stairs and past a few rooms and turns, before opening a door to a large library. I gaped in awe.

"Surprised?" He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leading me to a couch by a hearth. He left me my cider and I sipped it lightly as he gathered a stack of books.

"Here are some of the books. I assume you wanted to get away from the crowd?" I nodded. "I did too, may I join you?"

"Yes." I squeaked, and he sat down next to me on the couch. He picked up a book, and we both began reading, enjoying each other's company in silence.

I finished a book quickly, as did he, and I set it down. He turned to me and spoke and I felt my face light up at his tone; sensuous and deep.

"Blaise told me something interesting about you Draco..." He smirked and my face turned a shade darker.

"W-what?" I stuttered shyly. Please, don't give me a reason to choke him.

"That you fell in love. With me." His smirk grew wider. I stayed silent, fear hiding in my eyes, as my thought grew sad. Was he here to hurt me for it? Mock me?

"And you know what Draco?" I gulped.

"W-what?" I was afraid, but hopeful. Such a combination is dangerous.

"I love you back." He smirked, and I felt my face light up.

"Y-you..." I turned to him in shock, and before my sentence could be finished, he stole my words with his lips, silencing me.

My hands settled around his neck, and he gently pulled me into his lap. I squeaked, and he dove his tongue into my mouth. We pulled back for air, and he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. Our breaths came at the same rushed pace, calming slowly.

"Draco, darling?" he husked to me.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He kissed me tenderly.

"I-I love you too..." I blushed.

"Merry Christmas Draco."

~OWARI~

What did you think animelvr23? Was it a good X-mas gift. Merry Christmas guys! :)


End file.
